


Sea Shells

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Meetings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Protective Chris, Seahorse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After a two day travel they reach Giacometti Castle just around dinner time. Christophe is there to await his old friend, new friends, and neighboring Guests.He is joyous to have them as his guests even if only for a few days.It should be enough.





	Sea Shells

**Author's Note:**

> Day 256 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Off to Chris we are. This is the part I'll reveal several secrets and not tell certain things that will be revealed later. In short, I have been looking forward to this part so badly. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri looked out of the window of the large carriage they are in while traveling towards Victor's friend. So much green, yellow, and purple, had been everywhere his eyes were able to see. He had been a bit overwhelmed with the Idea there were places one could walk around for hours and never be any closer to the sea. Victor had laughed when he had declared he could not imagine to ever live someplace where he was without the sea. Prince JJ had said he should then never go to the Crispino lands as they were completely surrounded by their neighbors and mountains. Yuuri had simply sworn he wouldn't then.

The carriages had been an issue up upon themselves as the King had only offered Victor the use of some of the smaller ones, refusing JJ's offer to simply all travel in his. It would have been a bigger issue if not for Yakov stepping in and telling the King that Victor would have to travel with JJ in the same carriage anyway as it was imperative for the younger Prince to know exactly what he could expect during their days in Giacometti. So seeing at that, the only person who would be using the Nikiforov carriage would be Yuuri. Nobody pointed out to the King that Yuuri would need to be told the same things at some point, they just all were happy there was no more debate about transport after that. 

So that first morning Victor, Yakov, and Georgi, had stepped into the large carriage that also held JJ and Lady Isabella, and Yuuri had stepped into the second large carriage together with Mila, Phichit, and Seung-Gil. Poor Mila had not understood a word that had been said between the three of them. 

At first they had been escorted by a small group of Nikiforov guards along with the Leroy guards, yet the moment they had reached the border those Nikiforov guards had been informed to stay at their own side of the border. JJ had opted an objection at first when his guards had also been told to wait, but Victor had made it very clear that as long as the treaty was as it currently stood no foreign troops were allowed to cross the border. All were surprised to see all the entourage from Seung-Gil move to an open spot and set up camp. At this Seung-Gil simply told JJ that if he felt safe enough to enter a foreign country unprotected so could he. 

The guards were ordered to stay behind, so they entered Giacometti with only the Giacometti guards escorting them. It was also at this moment Victor suggested a change in seating arrangements. So for the second day, it was just Victor and Yuuri, and, Georgi and Mila, in their carriage. Yakov offering to take position in the, now empty, guards carriage. Yuuri had just been over joyed he would spend most of the day, minus the lunch they partook in a small town, in the same carriage as Victor. Not even hiding it when he told the older Prince he had missed him. Georgi and Mila decide to pretend not to have heard that, the reaction Victor gave, or the fact they spend most of the day holding hands. 

Giacometti Castle is nothing like Nikiforov Palace. Yuuri's mouth drops open seeing the imposing grey and black stoned battle wall that goes all around it. Where Nikiforov Palace is all elegance and splendor this place looks like it is made as one solid piece. Victor rubs between his shoulders telling him that it is one of the reasons that during the Altrean war the Giacometti family hadn't lost everything. It was a castle built to survive a war. It had proven it's worth. 

Yuuri had expected to feel the same cold emotions from inside those walls the Palace had filled with once the King had returned. Instead there is a tingling in the air that makes Yuuri almost giddy. A sound he quickly silences when his stomach makes itself known. Victor is quick to assure him that as it is so late it is only normal for his body to be craving food. He is certain King Christophe will have more than enough food ready for them. Knowing Christopher it will be more than enough indeed. He laughs at that. 

Just before they reaches the stairs leading into the King's residency the carriages make some odd turns, which ends the carriage with Victor to be the one in front. Mila wonders if that will upset Prince Jean, but Victor states he had told the young prince it would happen as after all here Victor was a more valued guest than anyone from Leroy. At that both Mila and Georgi nod. 

The door to their carriage gets opened by one of the guards, and Victor tries to step out in a stately manner. Yuuri lets out a squeak when Victor is pulled away by force before managing to reach the ground. At first he thinks the older prince is under attack and he is out of the carriage to help him before Mila and Georgi can stop him. 

The sight he is treated to is a total shock to him. There is a man, slightly younger than Victor although Yuuri isn't certain because of the hair on his face, hugging Victor and twirling the man around the ground. Both are laughing and patting at each other. All the fight leaves Yuuri and he soon finds himself giggling realizing how happy Victor looks. 

This attracts the attention of both men. Victor lets go of Chris at once to step next to Yuuri. 

"Chris let me introduce to you; Prince Yuuri Katsuki of house Hasetsu. He is my personal guest." He then turns to Yuuri. "Yuuri, may I introduce; His Royal Majesty King Christophe Giacometti. A man I can honestly call my closest friend." 

Before Yuuri can give a proper bow he is pulled in a tight hug and King Chris has one of his hands on his butt. "Pleasure to meet you. Any guest of Vitya is a guest of mine. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." 

Victor pinches Chris's sleeve between his fingers and takes the hand away. Giving Chris a calm but stern look. "I'm certain we will as long as you know where you can and can't put these." Chris gives a small nod. 

After that both men agree that JJ can get out of his carriage. It is the first time Yuuri has seen the younger Prince even the slightest bit timid. For as much as he knows how to. 

"Greetings King Christophe. I hope this trip is one of many to follow to increase a friendship between our lands." he wants to say something more but Lady Isabella places her hand on his arm. He turns his head to smile at her. "And my I introduce to you; my intended the Lady Isabella future Queen of Leroy." 

Before anything more can be said there is a loud sound when Phichit trips getting out of the carriage, getting everyone's attention. He sends the biggest grin to the rest before turning and helps Seung-Gil out of the carriage telling him to be careful with the last step. 

JJ wants to go into his lengthy introduction til Chris interrupts him saying his master Guards and the younger Yuri had already told him exactly who they were. JJ accepts it with a small bow. Chris walks over to the two men and they exchange some whispered greetings. In the end Chris slaps them on the shoulders. "Welcome to Giacometti." 

He ushers them into the hallway of the residence, which is, to Yuuri's amazement, as light and as cheerful as the man residing in it. Soon enough Chris has several of his servants going about with their luggage, making them get everything to the proper rooms. With that done he walks before them towards the Dining hall. Victor had not been joking about the food. There is enough to feed their group for their entire stay and it is very clear this is just for that evening. Chris assures them there is no waste as everything not eaten by them will be distributed among the staff and the people in need in town. This makes Yuuri feel more relaxed. 

Dinner is spend in relative calm with Chris and Victor spending most of the time trying to one up each other with embarrassing stories. Yuuri is enjoying hearing them greatly. Phichit and Seung-Gil are trying to talk to JJ in whispered voices. Or better said Seung-Gil talks to JJ after having small whispered conversations with Phichit, who is also keeping an eye on Yuuri, clearly trying the man to bring some subject up to the table. 

Chris looks at the younger Prince at one point. "Dear Prince of Leroy, know you are as safe here as you are in your own Palace." JJ gives the man a doubtful look that he quickly changes to a smile, to hide. To make certain each of you has been appointed to a room that only has one key, and that key will be in your possession the entire time of your stay. Truly, relax. I mean you no harm." JJ nods at that.

Chris turns back to Victor with a massive grin. "Now tell me Vitya, how did you and the prince of house Hasetsu came to be?" There is a sugestive wink at the end that sends a blossom over Victor's cheeks. 

"Well, you had heard of my little misadventure on my birthday. Mostly because I had managed to get father to allow me to invite you and it led to him sending you home the second I had been found." Chris nods. "Well, when father left for his visit to the Crispino lands he decided my house arrest was to be eased up a bit. The first thing i did was go out into the garden with Makka. They then bolted off towards the small beach I was found, and well," Victor blushes deeply "Yuuri was there, hurt and naked, like the sea had just tossed him there for me to find." 

It takes a moment but then Chris just bends over and laughs. "That is such an interesting way to say that. So very you." he wipes his eyes for tears "And what have you two been up to since?" 

Victor ducks his head a bit before looking up. "The first few weeks were used to help Yuuri heal his injuries and make him get acquainted to the country's language. Then one that was done there were dancing classes and training hours with the guards. Plus Yuuri's been very helpful with all the prospects dinners I had to help me find an intended." 

"You had him help you find a partner." Chris's voice is just not a yell, but his eyes dart between Victor and Yuuri before settling on Victor again. "That must have been an experience." 

"I greatly enjoyed it. Poorly by the time father came home we still hadn't narrowed down the list much. Or maybe even too much." Chris nods and mumbles an 'I can imagine that' under his breath. "So now father has set me an ultimatum. I have to be back by the end of this week and present my intended to the court at full moon." 

There is no doubt that the look on Christophe's face can only be described as one of shock. 

"Still my friend. Why come here if you have such issues at home." He shakes his head. "No. Why did you not come sooner. You know I would do anything to help you and I can only imagine the types of woman your father had picked for you to choose from." This is the moment JJ jumps into the conversation.

"It is exactly why we are here. It is clear no suited bride is to be found for the Prince in Nikiforov, so I offered the suggestion that we come here and not just introduce my lovely Isabella and extend our hand to the house of Giacometti with that, but also in the hope that perhaps you can help your friend the Prince of Nikiforov to find a person suited for him to bare him the next heir of his house." 

Chris looks aside, weighing his words, then he looks from Victor to Yuuri and back to JJ. 

"So you need my help to make certain that Victor leaves here with a person on his arm that will be capable to carry his child and also one he is going to be happy and willing to have a union with." JJ nods. Chris's eyes move to Phichit who gives him a small nod. "Leave it to me. I'm certain I can get everyone exactly what they want before they leave here." 

He turns to Victor and grabs his hand. "Leave it to me my friend. I will see to your happiness." 

Soon he has his staff usher everyone to their rooms, once every one is out of sight he walks towards a part of the wall that apparently hides a secret door. he slowly walks down the old staircase into a cavern deep under the Castle. 

"Great-Grandmother. I think I need your help with something, but you might refuse when I tell you who is involved."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
